


Bad Bad Boyfriend

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Stripping to Ballet [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bachelor's Party, Ballet in the Streets verse, D/s elements mentioned, Dom!Castiel, Dom!Sam, M/M, Piercings, Prosecutor!Sam, Sam's bachelor party, Stripper!Lucifer, Sub!Dean, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam's coworkers can't believe that Lucifer is a stripper. They go to Hellfire for a special dance Lucifer's prepared.





	Bad Bad Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to do something completely different for Kinktober day 27 but. . . Ya know. I couldn't think of anything and I wanted to write this soooo
> 
> Title is a parody of 'Bad Girlfriend' by Theory of a Deadman

“Are you ready?” Dick Roman laughed as he, Naomi Haas, Raphael Shurely, and Sam walked into Hellfire. 

“Of course!” Sam laughed. “You are in for a treat. Lucifer loves Friday nights.” 

“I can’t believe you’re trying to make us believe that your ballet dancer fiance is a  _ stripper _ ,” Raphael laughed as she ruffled Sam’s hair. 

“He  _ is _ ,” Sam said. “That’s how we met. Gave me a lap dance I’d never forget.” His phone buzzed and he answered it. “Dammit, Gabe’s gonna be late, he’s trying to get everyone out of the club so he can lock up.” 

“What about your brother and his boytoy?” Naomi asked. 

Sam decided to not have those two flipped around, knowing fairly well that Dean was Castiel’s loving toy. “Don’t know. I hope they show up soon.” 

They ordered drinks and got Sam’s usual table near the stage, sitting back and relaxing. Sam pulled up Hellfire’s Instagram page to see if they had anything on their story about the bachelor party. He smirked as he saw a picture of Lucifer in a Venetian mask and holding a bouquet of white roses in front of his crotch to make it tasteful for Instagram. 

_ #bachelorparty in the house tonight for our very own @morningstripper’s fiance! Congrats, Morning Star! Show ‘em what a bad boy you are. _

Sam put his phone away and gave a holler as the lights turned off and Lucifer’s voice came on over the loudspeaker. 

“Hel- _ lo,  _ Sinners! How’re we doing tonight, Hellfire?” 

The patrons of the club, new and old began to scream. 

“That’s what I like to hear! So listen up! The usual rules apply, please be 18 years of age or older to come in, and you’re required to show ID when purchasing alcohol. I don’t care you’re 70, that’s protocol.” 

The audience laughed and someone shouted, “I love you, Morning Star!”

“I think there’s several steps you’re missing,” Lucifer drawled and Sam chanced a glance at Dick, Raphael, and Naomi. Their eyes were wide at recognizing Lucifer’s voice and Sam smirked. Now, maybe, they’d believe him. 

“Tonight’s a very special night, ladies and gentlemen,” Lucifer continued as he spoke. “Tonight, we’ve got a very special bachelor party and we at Hellfire have a special surprise for him. Congratulations, you lucky dog. And that’s all the announcements I’ve got for now so sit back, have a drink, and be tempted. I’m the Morning Star, and I’ll lead you there.” 

The music to Theory of a Deadman’s ‘Bad Girlfriend’ started echoing throughout the club and the lights came on. Sam nearly choked on his drink as he took in his fiance. Lucifer was wearing a white rose flower crown in his hair, diamond hoops as his nipple rings for the day, white high cut panties that just  _ barely  _ held Lucifer’s cock and balls out of sight from the crowd, white lace garters, white stockings, and a pair of sky high nude heels. Lilith, Ruby, Brady, and Steven were all clad more simply in red thongs, red bras for the women, and various footwears ranging from heels to barefoot. But Sam’s eyes were totally focused on Lucifer.

“Fuck me,” Sam breathed. 

“Is that. . .” Dick whispered, eyes glued to Lucifer’s body while the man clad in white lingerie and diamond hoops in his nipples gyrated to the beat on stage, almost rutting against the pole.

Sam swelled up with pride as Lucifer took a few steps forward on stage. “Yeah,” He murmured. “That’s him.” 

“Oh God,” Naomi whispered, fanning herself. Raphael nodded in agreement, sipping her own drink. 

_ “I am a dick magnet,”  _ Lucifer sang along with the new lyrics; it was obvious he had recorded it earlier so he didn’t spend his entire routine singing, which meant he could dance too. Sam knew he could’ve lip synced, but Lucifer never did anything by halves. “ _ I just gotta have it. I’m hot, can’t stop, up on stage, doing shots- _ ” here, he grabbed a shot of whiskey off a tray Crowley was holding and knocked it back, much to the delight of the crowd.

_ “Dirty boy, gettin’ down, dance for guys from outta town, _ ” Lucifer continued to sing, doing all sorts of interesting things with his legs and ass with an innocent facial expression about him. Sam knew that facial expression all too well. It was usually before Lucifer was about to do something that would earn him a nice paddling. 

“ _ But I’m goin’ back to Sam’s place tonight!”  _

The D.A’s office hollered and Sam wanted the floor to swallow him up. Of  _ course _ Lucifer called him out in such a way. Lucifer  _ did  _ say that he had a surprise. This, certainly, was a surprise.

Lucifer’s back was now to the audience, with a lot of them laughing as the word ‘Bride’ was clearly labeling the white panties in silver lettering that reflected off the numerous stage lights as he shook his ass for the audience. Sam laughed with them, sharing a look with Raphael that made him give a sheepish grin.

_ “You know what I am, no doubt about it,” _ Lucifer sang as he spun around to face the audience with a grin, “ _ I’m a bad, bad boyfriend. _ ”

During the guitar break, Dick leaned over as Lucifer made his way back to the poles and whispered, “He was born for this, wasn’t it?” 

Sam laughed softly, his eyes on Lucifer as his boyfriend spun himself almost effortlessly on the pole with one hand. “He certainly dances that way.” 

“He can sing and dance,” Raphael murmured. “And looks good doing both. You got yourself a catch, Winchester.” 

“ _ Red thong, party’s on! _ ” Lucifer sang, gesturing to the other dancers and their red thongs as he made his way from the poles, dancing and singing as he claimed the money everyone was eager to put in his stockings, garters, panties, or even into Lucifer’s mouth. One guy got daring and rolled up the bill tightly and slipped it into Lucifer’s nipple ring. Sam watched as Lucifer playfully slapped the other man’s hand and give him an admonishing finger before he straightened and continued his dancing and singing. 

“I think we’re going to wait until he gets closer,” Naomi chuckled. “He’s a good dancer, both in the studio and on stage.” She looked over at Sam with an arched brow. “I’m going to guess that’s useful in the bedroom.” 

“Naomi!” Sam protested, blushing.

“ _ I like to shake my ass, I grind it to the beat, _ ” Lucifer sang, doing exactly that, head tipped back as his voice rang throughout the club. “ _ He likes to pull my hair when I make him grind his teeth _ .” He gave a wink at Sam as he spun on his heels and made his way back to the poles. Sam knew that that quick walk up during the second verse earned him at least three hundred dollars, if not more. 

“Good thing I ordered a private bachelor party dance with him,” Raphael mused, grinning wickedly. 

“You did  _ what _ ?” Sam choked.

“Yup,” Naomi grinned. “And we paid the no touching price, unless we’re sticking bills in his outfit.” 

Sam leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. Not being able to touch Lucifer while he gave his dances were pure torture. But the private dances for parties tended to be hours. Not minutes.

Raphael and Naomi giggled at Sam’s despair, while Dick patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. 

“ _ It doesn’t take me long to make things right, _ ” Lucifer purred, his eyes glittering darkly on the stage. Sam decided he would have to stare at Lucifer’s nipple ring that had the bill tucked neatly into it in order to not feel anymore aroused than he already was. “ _ But does it make me wrong to have the time of my life? _ ”

He passed off the microphone to Crowley and as the guitar started up, he began spinning and dancing around the pole. Sam had no choice but to watch his fiance dance around the pole in a routine Sam had been watching him do for two weeks. 

Suddenly, Brady and Steven were tapping Sam’s shoulders and tugging him onto the stage with them. Sam tried to protest and ask Dick for help (the women, he knew, would be the antithesis of help), but Dick just laughed and allowed Sam to be dragged onto the stage and placed in an armchair at the end. Crowley barely spared Sam a sympathetic look as he looked down the catwalk, noticing Lucifer was no longer on the pole and was staring down the catwalk at him, an almost predatory look on his face. 

_ I’m fucked _ , was Sam’s thought as Lucifer began talking slow, long strides, still in time with the music.

_ I’m a gold digger, now he figures out it’s over- _

“What?” Sam choked, almost laughing. Lucifer’s salary and tips from the club and salary at the studio were comparable to Sam’s job at the firm. There was  _ no way _ his future husband was a gold digger. 

Suddenly, he found himself with a lapful of Lucifer and he grinned down at him. 

“This is what happens when your friends don’t believe me when I say I’m the best stripper in the area,” Lucifer grinned. 

“You’re getting spanked,” was all Sam said. It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise.

Lucifer shrugged, obviously not caring. “I know,” he said. “But this is fun.” 

_ He looks around and all he sees is no good bad and ugly  _

_ Man, I’m hot and fixed to be the future Mr. Winchester! _

There was a pause in the music and Lucifer simply reached in and kissed Sam dirtily, pulling on his fiance’s tie to tug him in closer. Sam felt the tips of his ears burn but he couldn’t help the smile as he kept his hands to himself. 

Lucifer broke the kiss and grinned, giving their hips a few grinds to the beat of the music as there were hoots and hollers from the audience. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” Sam said. 

Lucifer beamed before sliding off and walking back up the catwalk, hips swaying and Brady helped Sam down off the stage and to where Dick, Naomi, Raphael, and now Gabriel, Dean, and Castiel were waiting. 

“Didn’t know your fiance was that hot,” Dean called, grinning as Castiel cuffed him. “Not as hot as you, angel,” he said. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled. “Is this everyone? We’re sorry we’re late.” 

Sam watched as Lucifer slid down into the splits as the song ended. “Yeah, I think so,” he said, looking at Cas. “What took the two of you so long? Gabe I know is because he had to lock up the club.” 

Dean coughed. 

“Your brother is a most difficult submissive,” Castiel said delicately. Or, as delicately as Castiel could be. The man was blunt to the point of rudeness.

Sam just arched a brow at his brother. 

“I didn’t want to wear my collar,” Dean said. 

Sam let his eyes flicker to the thick black collar around Dean’s neck and then back up at his brother. 

“So we compromised and I wore the collar,” Dean said. 

“That’s not the only collar you’re wearing,” Castiel said dryly, smirking as Dean’s face turned red. 

“Okay,” Sam said, holding his hands up in surrender. “Cas, I don’t want to know. I can guess.” 

“Shall we go into the private room?” Raphael suggested. 

“Please,” Sam said. 

“I don’t know why you’re so eager, man,” Dean said as they started making their way back to the large room Lucifer would be entertaining them in. “You’re just going to be teased mercilessly.” 

Sam smiled. “That’s his job.” 

“And he does it well,” Dick said as he opened the door that read  _ Morning Star- Private Party _ and allowed everyone to enter. “Does he always dance like that?” 

“Like he’s sin incarnate?” Gabriel piped up. “Hell yes, he does!” He gave Sam a meaningful look as everyone took places up on the couches surrounding the pole. 

“We’re scheduled!” Sam protested. “You know that! Two more weeks. We’re both busy people.” 

“Good thing that you did schedule, but we  _ would  _ like to see you more often,” Gabriel said meaningfully. 

Sam scowled. “Can we not talk about this right now, Gabe?” he asked. “Please?” 

Crowley came in before Gabriel could answer, pushing a cart into the room that contained two bottles of champagne, several glasses, and a cake. The cake was shaped like a cock. It even had a piercing at the tip. Similar to the one Sam wore. In fact, the entire cake looked similar to his cock. 

“Crowley,” Sam asked, closing his eyes. “Is that supposed to be mine?” 

“Sure is, Moose,” Crowley said. “Had to pry it out of him, but he soon gave it up.” 

“You have metal in your dick?” Dean’s eyes seemed to light up. “Dude, I should find the magnet set.” 

“ _ No, _ ” Sam said with a groan as Crowley left. 

“I’ve never understood the purpose of piercing one’s genitals,” Castiel said thoughtfully. 

“Pleasure,” Raphael said. “Just the standard PA, Sam?” 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. “I got it when I passed the bar.” 

Dick roared with laughter. “Nice gift to yourself. ‘I passed the bar, time to fill my dick with metal’.” 

“Well, I wasn’t in a relationship at the time, I figured I’d enjoy the downtime,” Sam said lamely. 

Gabriel giggled. “It feels great, though, Samshine.” 

“Shut it,” Sam warned his former boyfriend. 

“Gentlemen,” Lucifer purred as he entered. “And ladies.” He grinned darkly. “Pop open the champagne and cut the cake. I’m your entertainment.” 

Sam was in Hell, he was certain of it.

But if this was Hell, then it wouldn’t be so bad. Not with his angel there to guide him through it.

“You’re a man of many talents, it seems,” Dick noted as he passed glasses around.

Lucifer shrugged as he looked over his playlist for the night. “I enjoy it, and so does Sam. Now do you believe me?” 

“Can you teach me?” Raphael asked.

“For a price,” Lucifer grinned. “I’m sure Billie would appreciate it.” 

“Do you have to be on my lap?” Dean asked softly.

Lucifer grinned wolfishly. “Absolutely.” 

Dean whined and Lucifer laughed. “Get comfortable,” he said. 

“Luce,” Sam hummed. “Can I touch?” 

“Nope,” Lucifer grinned. “Your friends paid for no touching, so you can’t touch. Besides, we’re not  _ that  _ much into voyeurism.” 

“I hate you,” Sam pouted. 

“I love you too,” Lucifer smiled. He crossed over to where Sam was and kissed him sweetly. “Having fun?” 

Sam smiled. “I am.” He looked down at Lucifer’s nipple ring. “How did the bill in here feel?” he asked, flicking the nipple ring. 

Lucifer playfully hit his hand. “To be honest, not great.” He turned back to the room. “The lucky bachelor gets two dances.” 

Sam made a promise to himself that when they got home, Lucifer was being fucked against the door. 

Out of sheer principle of the idea of ‘punishment’, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
